


Bound By Blood

by FlutteryHowling



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteryHowling/pseuds/FlutteryHowling
Summary: Thanks to urges two men cannot control, Link and Ghirahim find their lives changed forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an mpreg fanficion. I've roleplayed it a lot but I never got around to writing fanfiction.

Bound by Blood Chapt 1.

Link had found that his life had returned to normal after Zelda’s capture and Demise’s defeat. Skyloft had expanded to the surface, where it had built a small village where Link and Zelda resided. Link had grown even closer to his childhood friend, so much that he would even admit that the two were practically a couple now. 

Every day, Link would patrol the village, scavenge for supplies, and even help his neighbours with buildings. And every night, he would return to his beloved Zelda and the two would share the cold nights warmly wrapped in a blanket together. In everyone’s eyes, Link’s life was ideal. In his eyes, it would be perfect except for one thing.

A dark secret he had kept from everyone.

It all started when he first met that wretched Ghirahim.

It started with taunting? Teasing? Link didn’t know. But as soon as he felt that head rest on his shoulder, he knew Ghirahim’s intentions were far from what he had expected. Ghirahim had taken all of the boy’s innocence that day, breaking him physically and mentally. It was humiliating, it was horrible, but he had to have more. As much as he tried to deny it, Link longed for those touches ever since the demon had disappeared after Demise’s defeat.

”Sky child~” Oh. It was his voice that drove him insane. Weather it was calm, angry, or coming out in warm breaths against his ear, Link could listen to it all day.

How the sword spirit managed to find Link again, he didn’t know. It happened when Link had walked off into the woods with his bow, intending to hunt for the town’s meat supply, when a white gloved hand reached from the thick bushes and grabbed the boy’s collar. Link toppled into the bushes and was pulled into a small clearing before his face was suddenly met by those burning dark eyes. 

”Ghirahim...” He had said in a shaky voice. “What are you-” He had managed to say before he was cut off by a deep, passionate kiss from the demon. Link had no time to react as his clothes were ripped from his body and the kisses continued down his neck and chest. Ghirahim had taken him again that night, but for Link, it was unlike the first experience. He felt nothing but pleasure and satisfaction from the other male, despite Link’s hatred for him. Before the two parted after their session, they agreed to meet in the exact same spot, two weeks from then. 

Link had no idea how he ended up in the situation, but he craved pleasure he knew only Ghirahim could provide. For the weeks they were apart, he longed for those touches, those kisses, and that warm breath against his flesh. Sometimes he felt himself day dreaming about their activities when he was working, or worse, when he was around Zelda. Blushing, he would excuse himself and run somewhere private to rid himself of the thoughts.

It was one particular day, when the two were to meet up, that Link made the desicion that would ultimately change his life forever. 

Just after sundown, after Zelda and most of the town had gone to bed, Link gathered his bow and bag and headed off for the clearing where he knew Ghirahim would be eagerly waiting. Link felt confident, and for once, dominant. Every time the two met up, the demon would always be the one to take Link. As much as Link loved every part of it, he felt the need to experiment. He wanted hear Ghirahim’s lovely voice moan submissively and beg him for more. 

Link was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear a presence come up behind him, so naturally he let out a yelp when a strong hand gripped his shoulder and whirled him around. 

”You’re late. Did your precious girlfriend keep you busy, Sky child?” Ghirahim said in that deep, taunting tone. 

”Shut up.” Link growled. “Don’t even mention her during this time. It is bad enough that I am cheating on her with a jackass like you.”

”Bad?” The demon smirked as he ran his hand down the boy’s chest, stopping at the belt buckle. “You really know how to hurt my feelings, Sky child. I thought you liked it. At least that’s what I hear when you scream.” He chuckled as he unbuckled Link’s belt and let it fall to the ground.

Link mentally cursed at himself when he felt his face heat up. No, he wasn’t going to be the shy, submissive one he usually was when it came to being intimate. Swiftly, he grabbed Ghirahim’s hand that was currently attempting to strip him of his clothing. “No.” He said firmly. “Today, I’m in charge. And if you don’t like it, I will tie you to a tree and blindfold you while I do whatever I please with your body”.

Ghirahim, surprised, raised an eyebrow crossed his slender arms. “Gods, Sky child. I don’t know what has gotten into you today, but whatever it is, I like it.” He replied with a smirk. “Well then...Do what you wish. My body is yours tonight”.

Link’s hands immediately went to Ghirahim’s cape, unhooking it and pulling it off as quickly as he could, his bodysuit following soon after. He let out a soft sigh as he took in the sight of the pale demon. He had seen his naked body before, but tonight was different. Knowing that this body was his and only his for the night filled him with so much excitement.

”Okay....” Link said when he finally snapped out of his daze. “On your knees. Now.” He demanded in a stern tone, all the while gripping an object that he had hidden from Ghirahim in his back pocket. 

With a small smile, the demon obliged. “Yes....master~” he said as he lowered himself to his knees, never taking his eyes off the skyloftian. 

Link couldn’t help but let his tongue run across his bottom lip as he watched his partner sink to the ground. He pulled the object out of his back pocket to reveal a long, thick rope. Bending over, and never taking his eyes off Ghirahim, he forced the demon upright and tight fastened the rope around his wrists behind his back. 

”You were going to tie me up anyway.” Ghirahim said in a low voice. “Jerk.” He added, grinning up at the other male in anticipation. 

“I thought I could surprise you a little bit.” Link chuckled before taking in a small breath. Just the mere sight of Ghirahim in the state made his cock twitch. Without hesitation, he bent over so his face met the demon’s. He pressed his lips firmly against Ghirahim’s while he slid his hand under his chin, slipping his tongue into his mouth and forcing the demon into a deeper kiss. 

Ghirahim made a small noise into the heated kiss as his eyes slipped closed. The two continued their heated kiss until the demon suddenly felt something cold and hard slip around his neck and pull hard, separating his lips from Link’s.

”Hk-! Wh-What the hell, skychild?” Ghirahim choked out as he was pulled up so that his chin was resting against Link’s now bare abdomen. When did he take his clothes off? 

”Look at you.” Link chuckled. “The big, bad Ghirahim who was going to ‘beat me within an inch of my life’. Do you feel so powerful now?” He purred as he shifted his foot to the demon’s crotch, and gently began to grind the rough leather of his shoe against his length, earning a small gasp from the other male.

”Ah...” Ghirahim moaned quietly at the feeling of the rough material rubbing against his already semi-hard cock. “Why are you taking your sweet ass time, Link...? You know I am not patient.’

Link rolled his eyes, pulled his foot back, and gave the chain a sharp yank, causing the demon to yelp. “As I recall, you said that your body is mine tonight. So I’d keep your mouth shut right now.” He said in a stern voice that seemed very unlike him. “But you’re right. We should speed things up.” With a small smile, he dropped the chain and suddenly shoved the demon onto the grass.

Ghirahim landed on the ground with a hard thud and a grunt, his legs spread and his cock bounced, hard, against his stomach. Taking a breath, he lifted his head and glared at Link with a grin. “Hm... I would tell you to stop being so rough, but you and I both know that I wouldn’t mean it.” He stuck his long tongue out and gave his bottom lip a long, wet lick. “Come on, skychild. Ravish me.”

Link, practically drooling at this point, wasted no time. Quickly, he straddled Ghiraim and spat into his own hand before rubbing it up and down along his own hardened length. “You know something, Ghirahim…?” He said as he took hold of the demons legs and positioned his now slick member at Ghiraim’s entrance. “You’re beautiful….You’re an asshole sometimes, but you’re beautiful.” 

Ghirahim was just about to respond to Link’s random statement, when a painful, burning sensation began to fill him from below. “A-Ah!” He cried out, his legs tensing from the long forgotten feeling overcoming him. He had done this before, with Demise. Although, he wouldn't admit it aloud, Demise's length was much thicker and longer then Link's, but it still didn't fail to make Ghirahim mewl loudly and fist the grass underneath him as Link pressed deeper into the demon's tight cavern. Link was different, he didn't force his way in until Ghirahim was sobbing and writhing in pain. Link went slow and easy, starting with slow and gentle thrusts that filled the demon's heart with rainbows.

Ghirahim looked up at the other male through half-lidded eyes as he wrapped his slender arms around the boy's toned shoulders. “Link...” He breathed. “Harder....please...I- AH!” He tightened his grip around his shoulders and yelped as the hero snapped his hips forward, burying his length as deep as it could go inside the demon until it brushed against a spot inside Ghirahim that caused him to cry out and writhe in pleasure.

The demon felt the pleasure flutter in his stomach first until it travelled through his body in a wave. He leaned his head back and let out a moan with each thrust that Link gave, each brushing against his prostate perfectly. The chain around his neck was now becoming cool against his hot skin, and his length was completely hardened and sticking straight up into his stomach, the tip weeping with pre-cum. Link continued thrusting, the two males letting out continuous gasps and moans, until Ghirahim suddenly let out a loud choked cry, his voice echoing off the trees as he came over his chest and belly. His muscles contracted powerfully from the intense waves of pleasure jolting through his body, and he continued groaning until every last drop was dripping down his torso.

The tightness that was pulsing around Link's cock was becoming too much, he thrust into the demon a couple more times before he too reached his climax. He leaned his head back as well and gasped loudly in pleasure as he emptied himself deep into the other male. His chest heaved as he rode out his orgasm, making sure Ghirahim took in every last bit of his release. 

Link collapsed into the grass behind Ghirahim after he has finally pulled out. Both males said nothing for a while, only the sound of a few crickets, tree frogs, and their heavy breathing filled the night air.

“Well.” Ghirahim finally said, his tone deep and heavy. “That was something.”

“Something? Hah. That sounded like a lot more then just something with all your yelling.” Link grinned, turning his head to look at the other male.

Ghirahim looked back at him, his own grin plastered across his face. “I won't lie, Skychild. That was amazing. I didn't know you had it in you.”

The boy chuckled, sat up and stretched.”I'd better hurry back, you never know when the village will need me.” He said, suddenly eager to return to his warm bed.

The two parted that night as usual, promising one another to meet up again in exactly a month. 

When Ghirahim didn't show the next month, or the next, Link couldn't help but feel the smallest worry. Why, he couldn't figure out. Neither he nor Ghirahim ever expressed the smallest amount of emotional attraction toward each other, but he had to find out.

What he didn't know, was that is life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter two. I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer but sadly it didn't happen.

Bound by blood chapt 2.

Those eyes. It was those eyes that made Link want to give up his search before he even started. Those beautiful blue eyes that gazed at him curiously.

“Where are you going?” Zelda asked him, her voice filled with curiosity. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she awaited his answer eagerly.

Link had this planned out in his head. He was to tell Zelda that he was traveling to the nearest town for newer and better equipment, but he couldn't. The words wouldn't come out. 

“A-Away...” Was all he managed to say, feeling pathetic.

This made Zelda raise an eyebrow in confusion. “Away? That hardly answers my question.” She said with a huff.

“I know...” Link said before suddenly throwing his arms around the girl, nearly knocking her over.

“I'll be back, I promise. I promise I'll be back. Don't worry, Zelda. Please don't worry.” The male repeated over and over, praying that Zelda would drop the subject.

After a moment of silence passed, Zelda sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Just...be safe. And come back soon.” The sweet voice whispered in his ear, before he felt a warm set of lips press against his cheek.

“I promise.” He stepped back and looked into her eyes. “Trust me, Zelda.”

She nodded and rubbed his shoulder. “I do, Link. I promise.”

Link gave a nod before turning around, grabbing his sword, and moving to the doorway. He stopped, feeling another wave of guilt so strong that he felt glued to the floor. 

“I love you...” Were the words that slipped out of his lips. He wasn't sure if he meant it, but he felt like they were the proper words to say in the situation he was in. The words had barely left his lips before he rushed out into the cool, early morning air. He didn't look back, he couldn't. He couldn't bear to look into her eyes again.

After all, he was lying to her to cover up the fact that he was going to find a man who was supposed to be his enemy. A man that he was supposed to have defeated. A man that cursed his name while fucking him senseless. This journey made no sense, so why was he doing it?

Link sighed heavily as he walked down the path that led into the woods. He knew that Ghirahim lived in the same forest, but miles and miles away in a mansion. He didn't even know if he would be there. 

Link felt discouraged. He was going through a lot, for someone he considered his enemy. And for what? For the chance to get laid again? He didn't know. He just had to.

______________________________________________

About a day and a half passed, and Link had no luck finding Ghirahim or any mansion. He found himself missing Fi, at least she could give him some kind of clue.

Just then, Link felt a shiver down his spine as he felt like he was being watched. He stopped and looked around cautiously. Seeing nothing, and hearing nothing but the wind through the trees and some birds, he sighed and pressed on forward, only to come face to face with Ghirahim, who towered over him menacingly.

Link gasped and stumbled back in shock. He managed to grab onto the trunk of a tree to keep himself from falling. 

“G-Ghirahim! Gods.” He sighed heavily. “I-I just-.”

“WHAT. Do you want, skychild?” The demon cut him off, crossing his arms. He glared down at Link angrily.

“I just-...” Link repeated. “You haven't been showing up. I just wanted to….u-um. See you?” Link said, flustered, stumbling over his words.

Ghirahim stepped closer to him, backing Link into the tree. “Well you're the last person I want to see right now. Now get out of here before I beat you within an inch of your life.”

Link was confused. What had he done? His eyes scanned over Ghirahim as he tried to find his words. He looked...off. His eyes looked exhausted, his hair looked less then perfect, which was very odd for the demon. He also wore a different cape, which hung down most of his torso, hiding his upper body. The cape was torn and had a few blood stains. Ghirahim had his hands on his hips, and his arms seemed thinner and bonier. In fact, his entire body seemed thinner. Did something happen to him? Wait, why was Link concerned? This man was his enemy.

Instead of questioning him, Link scowled. “I've been searching for days to find you. I'm not leaving without an explanation, Ghirahim. No matter how much you act like a bastard.” 

Link hadn't expected the firm blow to his jaw, which sent him collapsing to the ground. He held the side of his face and looked up at Ghirahim with wide eyes. The glare from the demon felt worse then the stinging pain. 

“Shut the fuck up, Skychild. How dare you speak to me that way when you're the one who...who...ruined me.” Ghirahim raged, nearly choking on his words.

The skyloftian was obviously confused. “I don't know what you mean...” He said, gently rubbing his jaw. “I haven't done anything bad to you since Demise's execution.”

Ghirahim glared at him for another moment before sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I suppose you had no way of knowing. I apologize for acting in haste.” He held his hand out and helped Link up. “Listen…there is something I need to tell you.” He stared at the sky, then at the ground for what seemed like a while, trying to find the right words.

“There are different types of demons, Skychild. And as you know, I rule over my type. But lately, the population of our type had drastically dropped within the past decade due to battles and illnesses. It's...tragic.” Ghirahim spoke in a dull tone. “But recently, the bodies of higher up demons of our type were modified by our gods to increase population. So males…” He hesitated. “Were given the necessary organs to carry a child.”

Link felt his blood run cold, he didn't like where Ghirahim was going with this.

“Of course I was the first one to receive them.” The demon continued, not looking Link in the eye. “But there was an incident with Demise. As you know, we were sexually involved with one another. He used me for pleasure and reproduction. He wanted me to carry and bear his child. But I couldn't. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. My body had failed….I had lost the child and was told I could no longer carry any more. Demise was enraged, planned to steal the triforce, launched the attack against the people of this world, and well….you know the rest.”

This was when the demon began to fidget. His gaze lifted back up to the sky. “A-Apparently that wasn't the case when I was told I could no longer bear children.” He took a breath. “I am pregnant, skychild. With your child.” It was then that Ghirahim finally looked Link in the eye, looking dead serious. 

Link felt as though a brick dropped into his stomach. His face felt numb, everything felt numb. A million thoughts began to run through his mind. A baby? HIS baby? His baby with Ghirahim, a man who was supposed to be his sworn enemy?

Link turned away, he couldn't look at the other man. He clenched his fists and began to shake. What was he supposed to do now? What was going to happen between him and Zelda?

Ghirahim's voice broke the long silence. “I plan to get rid of it. I already tried.” The demon said as he looked at the dry blood stains on his gloves. “But no luck so far.”

Link clenched his fists tighter and sucked in a breath. Get rid of it? Is that what he wanted? This child would change Link's future forever, and probably for the worst, but for some reason, it felt wrong to destroy it. 

“N-No. Don't.” Link said, turning back to him. “You can't. It's a living, breathing infant. You can't end it's life before it's even had a chance!”

A confused look sprawled across the demon's face. Instead of questioning the hero, Ghirahim's confusion quickly turned to anger. He delivered another hard punch to the side of Link's face.

Link groaned and held his aching jaw. “S-Stop hitting me!” He snapped. “This is not getting us anywhere!” 

“Why should you have a say in ANYTHING, you worthless human! Why should I bring an unwanted child into this world?” Ghirahim was now shaking.

“It-.” Link paused, carefully considering his options. “Because it is mine also. If you don't want it...I will take it after the birth and raise it. Just please. Please don't kill it.” Link looked up at the demon with pleading eyes. Even if the child meant he would never see Zelda again, he couldn't let his own flesh and blood be murdered before it even had a chance. 

Ghirahim had to fight the urge to punch Link again, but when he saw the determination in Link's eyes, he broke. He sighed heavily and finally let his hands relax. “….Fine.” He said after another long silence. “The child is yours. But after the birth, I don't want to see it. Or you. Understand?” He looked back into the hero's eyes.

Link nodded. “Yes. You have my word, Ghirahim. But I have one more request.” He said as he crossed his arms. “Wherever you reside, let me stay with you until it is born. I just want to make sure….nothing happens.” He said, looking over the blood stains again. He feared that Ghirahim would try to abort the baby again if he wasn't with him.

The demon growled. “You're pushing it, Skychild. But you're right. If you don't watch me, I'd probably try to rip it out with my bare hands.” He then turned, his cape flowing with him like a flag. “Come with me, I'll show us to the mansion.”

Link let out another sigh as he followed the demon through the forest. He knew that he was going to regret the long months that were to come.

__________________________________

The two males walked in silence for what seemed like forever. Link tried to break the silence by offering the demon some water or asking if he wanted to rest, but his words fell deaf on Ghirahim's ears, so he stopped trying and continued the silence. 

Another hour passed before a very large mansion came into view from between the trees. Link stared at it in awe as he got closer. It was huge, but very dark looking. Fitting for the demon lord he supposed. A few bokoblins littered the yard, patrolling and attacking anything that would come too close. 

The little creatures seemed to steer clear as Ghirahim walked through the winding path up to the doors. Link had to wonder why. They always seemed proud to serve their master.

Link figured it out for himself when he was led into the mansion and Ghirahim was greeted by a very tired and tense looking old woman. “M-Master Ghirahim.” She said nervously. “Welcome back. Did you succeed in-” She silenced when she spotted Link behind him. “I-Is this?”

“Yes.” Ghirahim answered quickly. “He will be staying here. Show him to the guest bedroom.” He ordered as he began stripping off the cape and walking down a long, dark hall.

The woman bowed her head in her master's direction and let out a quiet sigh. “Come with me then.” She said to Link before turning and attempting to lead him up the grand staircase.

Link watched Ghirahim as he left, the servants words not registering at all. A million things were running through his mind. What was going to happen to him and Zelda? How would she react to a child he had conceived with a man who was supposed to be his enemy? He couldn't even bear to tell her that he was cheating on her with Ghirahim, let alone that the demon was now carrying his baby. Link felt empty, as if every bit of happiness was stripped from him, and all his future plans were destroyed.

It was now that Link wished he had ended Ghirahim's life when they first met.


End file.
